Deceitful Brother Where art thou?
by InuyashaAdonis
Summary: A brother, a stolen brother, a fight, a sucky summary. Come read! Rated PG
1. Default Chapter

Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha, which makes me sad!!!!  
  
And, don't copy this unless u give me full credit not anything like, "Look at this story I wrote", or, "Look at this story, this one on Fanfiction.net gave me this awesome idea". And Don't u DARE say that I copied YOU!!!!!  
  
Anyway, here we go  
  
It was midnight exactly; you could hear the squirming of a newborn pup in a shack. The Mother, just stared and kept repeating the name, "Inukai". When the mother left, the room for only a second to go get her husband, the baby was taken. She returned with her husband, and she panicked.  
  
The parents, searched all night for their son. To no avail. So, they decided to NEVER tell their older son Inuyasha about a missing little brother. However, Sesshomaru, the oldest brother already knew, he was ordered not to tell Inuyasha.  
  
From Inuyasha's Company  
  
"Feh!!! You have to go visit your family AGAIN!?", Inuyasha roared at Kagome.  
  
"You don't know what it means to have a little brother you insensitive JERK!!!" Kagome yelled  
  
"So, why are you goin' to see him anyway!? You've never done that before!!!" Inuyasha added  
  
"I told you already, it's his birthday!!!" Kagome answered  
  
"One of those things again!?" Inuyasha said  
  
"Yes", said Kagome as she ran to the well and jumped in.  
  
"Hey!!! I never said you could leave WENCH!!!  
  
And so, alone with Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha thought.  
  
At Naraku's Castle  
  
While watching Inuyasha and company through a crystal ball  
  
"Hmmm, little do you know Inuyasha, you do have a little brother and he's coming for a family reunion", schemed Naraku, "Come in here Inukai"!!!  
  
"Yes, Lord Naraku?" said a small dog demon.  
  
Naraku then said, "Go to your father's grave, there you will find a sword engraved for you, then you will be able to get back at your brother."  
  
"Yes Lord Naraku", said the dog demon known as Inukai.  
  
At Inutaisho's Tomb in Inukai's point of view  
  
Hmmmm, I wonder why Lord Naraku sent me here? There's supposed to be a sword somewhere. Huh!? There it is I found it!!!! Then I slowly picked up the old dinky sword. Suddenly, it started to glow, and grew, It resembled the blade my treacherous brother used. Engraved on the sword it said, "Dear Inukai, if you ever find this, use it for your deepest desires." Okaaaay I thought.  
  
Back at Naraku's Castle  
  
"Congratulations Inukai, you've got the sword, and now you can eliminate that brother of yours. Said Naraku.  
  
"Yes, thank you for aiding me in finding this, and telling me all about my parents and brother." Said Inukai. "If it weren't for you I would never have known how my parents hated me, and loved Inuyasha so much, that they sent me down a river to drown as a baby. But you Naraku, saved me. Thank You"  
  
"Don't mention it, now go and use your sword Tensigma to destroy your evil brother!!! 


	2. How Could You Inuyasha?

Same stuff as before, no copying, yata yata yata!! And, that I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takashi does. You had to remind me, didn't you?  
  
Chapter 2 The Action comes now  
  
(on the road)  
  
"If only Lord Naraku had given me directions." Inukai mumbled to himself.  
  
As he walked on, he came upon a village. As he was walking through, he sensed a Miko Power. As he walked into a hut, he saw an old lady stewing herbs. The woman looked helpless, but he knew she was a strong miko.  
  
"Yes?" said the old lady.  
  
Trying not to disturb Inukai said politely, "I'm looking for a Half Human, Half Demon named Inuyasha, would you by any chance know where I could find him?"  
  
"Yes, I do, and by the way my name's Kaede" the old lady said. "However, may I ask why you would like to see him?"  
  
"Well, I just recently discovered he's my older brother, so I'd like to meet him", Inukai said politely. But he said under his breath, "Stupid old bitch".  
  
"Then, I shall you to him", Kaede said politely to Inukai.  
  
"Why, thank you" Inukai said. But under his breath he added, "Haggy Wench"  
  
After lots of walking, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were found.  
  
"Yeah, whatcha want with me Kaede?" Inuyasha said grumpily.  
  
"Well, this demon, really resembles you and claims to be your brother." Kaede explained.  
  
"Brother, what the ****!?" Inuyasha swore.  
  
"Feh, fine then you don't have to talk to me then", said Inukai. Inukai, then put on the biggest baby face ever, and ran into the forest crying. "Yes, let's lure Inuyasha into the forest by himself." he thought  
  
"What exactly did you do that for Inuyasha? He did highly resemble you, and you both give of a similar aura", Miroku pointed out.  
  
"Maybe you should go apologize, that was wrong", said Sango.  
  
"Feh, fine", Inuyasha grumbled. Then he ran into the forest, little knowing that he was falling into Inukai's trap to kill him 


End file.
